Conventionally, a sensor is inserted or implanted in a body of a person to be measured (patient) to detect an analyte (e.g., glucose or pH, cholesterol, protein, or the like) in blood or a body fluid of the person to be measured by the sensor. In such case, a sensor inserting device is used to penetrate the skin of the person to be measured and to dispose the sensor rapidly and easily (e.g., see JP 2008-506468 W).
The applicator (sensor inserting device) disclosed in JP 2008-506468 W includes a needle (insertion needle) inserted together with a sensor, a plunger assembly (movement mechanism) for moving and piercing with the sensor and the insertion needle, and an attaching unit (indwelling member) allowing the sensor to be placed on the skin of a patient. Further, for example, an electrode unit (signal processor) for transmitting detected information on blood sugar level (biological information) obtained by the sensor to an external medical device is attached to the sensor.
Usually, to insert the sensor and let the sensor be placed in the body of a person to be measured using such type of sensor inserting device, the steps (procedure of using) listed below are performed:                [1] Attaching a sensor to a sensor inserting device;        [2] Releasing a safety mechanism of an insertion needle to allow the insertion needle to move freely;        [3] Positioning the sensor inserting device at a desired location (location of insertion) on a body of a person to be measured, and setting the indwelling member on to the skin of the person to be measured;        [4] Operating the sensor inserting device to insert a detector of the sensor and the insertion needle into the body of the person to be measured;        [5] Removing the insertion needle from the sensor and allow the sensor and the indwelling member to be placed in the body (and on the skin) of the person to be measured;        [6] Separating the sensor inserting device from the person to be measured; and        [7] Connecting a signal processor to a sensor portion exposed on the skin of the person to be measured and allowing the sensor and the signal processor to be placed together in communication.        